Atomic Betty Master Detective Full Cast and Crew
Behind The Scenes The Staff *Produced by Michael Shires Television Animation in assoication with Melvin Productions, Film Roman (Episodes 1-7), Charles Hill Productions (Episodes 8-13) and Organ Entertainment *Created by Ken Griffith, Barry Charles, Michael Hill (Episode 8-13) and Phil Roman (Episode 1-12) *Directed by Chuck Johnson, Max Thomas, James Anderson, Robert Stevens *Supervising Director: Karen Peterson *Animation Directors: Robert Alvarez, Brad Case, Joan Case, Bob Treat, M. Flores Nichols, Richard Trueblood, James T. Walker, Milt Gray, Charlie Downs, Stan Phillips, Neal Warner, Frank Andrina, James T. Walker, Ken Southworth, Ed Love *Voice Director: Stu Rosen *Character Design: Russ Heath *Storyboard Artists: Kurt Anderson, Warren Greenwood, Frank Paur, Robert Taylor, Keith Tucker, Roy WIlson, Monty Young, Boyd Kirkland, Hank Tucker, Lew Ott, Vincent Waller, Bob Camp, Jerry Eisenberg, David Smith, Kurt Conner *Layout Artists: Ralph Bruckheimer, Ed Benninger, Paul Gruwell, Alex Mann, Warren Marshall, Lee Go *Background Artists: Mary Ann Steward, Jeff Richards, Fred Warter, Andy Phillipson, Robin Draper, Yoram Garling *Animation Produced by Film Roman (Episode 1-7), Charles Hill Productions (Episode 8-13) *Overseas Production by Cuckoo Nest Studios, Wang Film Productions Co., Ltd (Episode 1-7). and Akom Productions Co. (Episode 8-13) *Captain Flamingo: Overseas Production by AKOM Productions Co. (Episode 1-7) *Co-Producer: Charles Michael Hill *Film Editor: Ralph Kemplen *Sound Effects Editors: Richard S. Gannon, Michael L. DePatie, Michael Tomack, Mark A. Mangini *Production Controllers: Bob Burrows, Chris Phillips, Simon White, Andrew Bax *Voice Recording: Wally Burr Recording *Sound Effects by Weddington Productions, Inc. *Music Recording: Screen Music Studios *Music Created by Robert Crissman *Overseas Animation Supervisor: Brian Ray (Episode 1-7), Reg Lodge (Episode 8-13) *Overseas Animation Supervisor for Captain Flamingo: Mike Ryena (Episode 1-7) *Layout Supervisor: Ed Wexler *Background Supervisor: Diane Turner *Painting Supervisor: Warren Johnson *OLIVER TELEVISION PRODUCTIONS *Production Supervisor: Ken Phillipson *Production Co-ordinator: Thomas Musker *Main and End Title Music by Gary Lionelli *Main Title Lyrics by Barry Harman *"Captain Flamingo Theme" *Music and Lyrics by Richard Stone *"Rocket Monkeys Theme" *Main Title Music by Nathan Wang *Post Production Supervisor: Mike Stern *Post Production Co-ordinator: Bob Strew *Story Editor: Buzz Dixon *Supervising Story Editor: Larry Parr *Animation Editor: Roy Hill *Assistant Editor: Nigel Rutter *Production Assistant: Terri Gauskin *Teleplay by James Herbert *Music Score by Michael Tavera *Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson *Written by Bruce Thompson *Supervising Producer: Richard Kenny *Producers: Don Jurwich, James Hill, Bob Singer, Kent Butterworth, Izzy Takamoto, John Tartakovsky *Executive in charge of Production: Jim Organisation *Executive Producers: Michael Shires, Marvin Kellaway, Dickie Bamber (1-7) and Phil Roman (8-12), Barry Charles and Michael Hill (Episode 8-13) Uncredited Credits *Main Title Animation by Russ Mooney, Dale Case, Bob Zamboni *Title Card Design by Yoram Patterson *President - AKOM Productions for Captain Flamingo: Nelson Shin *Post Production Facility: Complete Post (as Complete Post, Inc.) and West Productions (as West Productions, Inc.) The Voices for Atomic Betty Master Detective *Jodi Benson (Betty Barrett/Atomic Betty, The Betty Clones, Robo Betty) *Jaleel White (Sparky) *Matt Hill (Robot X-5) *Kenneth Mars (Admiral DeGill) *Maurice LaMarche (Maximus I.Q) *Rob Paulsen (Minimus P.U) *Richard Briers (Noah Parker) *Catherine Disher (Penelope Lang, Betty's Mom) *Kath Soucie (Sarah) *Tress MacNeille (Megan, Mrs. Dourly, Beatrixo, Iciclia, Nuclea, Pontifidora, Fadopyah, Petunia) *Cam Clarke (Infantor, The Chameleon, Chaz Lang) *Cree Summer (Paloma, Pandora) *Bob Hoskins (Mr. Parker) *Edie McClurg (Mrs. Parker, Zulia) *Robin Williams (Dylan) *Jess Harnell (Duncan Paine) *Will Ryan (Dingleberry) *Jon Pertwee (Atomic Roger, Atomic Dodger) *Christopher Lloyd (Solovem) *Terry Jones (M'Lord Orus) *Corey Burton (Chip and Dalton Osborne) *Jim Cummings (The Voice, Tex DeGill, Max Sr., R-Turmex) *Tim Curry (Enormo) *Dick Gautier (Hopper the Chopper) *Gregg Berger (The Pharaoh, B-1, The Collector, Captain Lure, Switchmo, Snotalus, Bangoons 1) *Susan Silo (Auntie Matter, Masticula, Chef Bernadette, Bombshelle, Regeena Peterson, Koreena, Termi-Nanny) *Bill Kopp (Wrybot) *Tony Jay (The Scribe) *David Ogden Stiers (Ultimo) *Gilbert Gottfried (Jinx) *Peter Renaday (Spindly Tam Kanushu) *Pat Fraley (Slirps) *Susan Blu (Flavia, Lilly Rose, Empress Narcissitad, Juanita) *Ed Gilbert (Commander McSlim) *Frank Welker (Bill, Commander Lamphray, Purrsy, Principal Peterson, X-8.5, Gryphon, Poopsie) *Christine Cavanaugh (Kyle) *Hamilton Camp (Bangoons 2) *Don Messick (Bangoons 3) *Charlie Adler (Antoine Lucci) *Cathy Cavadini (Junior Galactic Guardians 1) *E.G. Daily (Junior Galactic Guardians 2) *Dana Hill (Junior Galactic Guardians 3) *Tim Allen (Coach Sorenson) *John Goodman (Santa Claus) *Neil Ross (Captain Chuck) *Michael Bell (Betty's Dad) *Alan Oppenheimer (Dr. Cerebal) *John Stephenson (Bangoons 4, Ghost Pirate, Greenbeard, Mr. Lang) *Martin Jarvis (Narrator) Voices for Captain Flamingo *Frank Welker (Milo Powell/Captain Flamingo) *Kath Soucie (Lizabeth, Thor Powell) *Edie McClurg (Milo's Mom) *David Jason (Milo's Dad) *Cam Clarke (Rutger, Owen-Only) *Charlie Adler (Max Roderick, Warrior Monkey) *Jess Harnell (Wendell Howell) *Rob Paulsen (Sanjay, Avi) *Kat Cressida (Kristen McBradden, Tabitha) *Catherine Disher (Ruth-Ann, Otto) *Gregg Berger (Rutger's Dad) *Susan Blu (Rutger's Mom) *Gary Owens (Narrator) Voices for Rocket Monkeys *Charlie Adler (Wally, Lord Peel, Nefarious) *Lorenzo Music (Gus) *Bill Farmer (YAY-OK) *Frank Welker (Dr. Chimpsky, Inky) *Jim Cummings (Monkevil) *Jess Harnell (Thompson) *Rob Paulsen (Thomson) *Tom Kane (He-Rilla, Gamester X) *Candi Milo (She-Rilla, Bernice) *Martin Jarvis (Narrator) Category:Television Category:Episodes